Was Lilly really a bitch?
by JamBerry
Summary: Lilly left Veronica a letter to explain why she slept with Aaron Echolls. It was all for Logan.


**In the vent in Lilly's room Veronica had found the tapes of Lilly and Aaron having sex. She also found a letter from Lilly addressed to her. Veronica quickly hid the letter before watching the tapes with Duncan. Veronica then left the Kane family home to give the tapes to her dad. On her way, Veronica realised she was trapped in her car with Aaron. To escape Aaron, Veronica crashed the car and ran to a nearby house. As Veronica ran away from Aaron she dropped Lilly's letter. Aaron endangered both Veronica's and Keith's life to retrieve the tapes. Aaron tried to run but got hit by a truck and was later arrested.**

**Veronica went back to the house a few days later to find the letter. She found it. This is what it said:**

Dear Veronica

If you are reading this letter it means that something terrible has happened and that I have failed.

What I am about to tell you is for you only. No-one must find out – especially Logan.

You may love me right now Ronnie but you may not rate me very highly. That's what's worrying me. You know now that not only have I started a relationship with Eli but I also had sex with Logan's dad Aaron. You're probably wondering how I could hurt Logan like this. The truth is I did it for Logan.

We all have our secrets Veronica Mars. Our family's secret is that Duncan has a medical condition that causes him to black out and lose control. Big deal! With medication it's under control. Logan's secret is far more real and I need to help him.

Have you ever wondered why Logan wears a long sleeve t-shirt on the hottest day of the year whilst we're in bikinis and Duncan's in swimming shorts by the pool? For years, Logan has been hiding that his father is an abusive asshole.

I found out when I snuck over to Logan's house and saw Aaron beating Logan with a belt. I froze, Ronnie, and then ran away. Shortly after, we were having sex and I noticed on his shoulder that there were a series of cigarette burns. I kissed each one and then asked how he got them. He told me his shoulder was used as an ash tray as punishment for trying a cigarette. He didn't think I believed him so I told Logan that I saw him being beaten. He told he was just being punished. I asked him what he did to deserve that kind of punishment. Logan just shrugged his shoulders and just said "What didn't I do?" Logan now believes that if he can't please his dad enough to prevent the beating he might as well do something bad enough to deserve them. From what I gather the abuse started when he was really young. The earliest incident Logan can remember was when Aaron broke his nose for spilling a milkshake in the car. Do you remember when you got mad at Logan for ordering me to stop using the pear scented soap you brought me? Logan felt bad about that but he did that because he pukes at the smell of pears and has done ever since Aaron forced fed him pears and he choked on them. There are other incidents such as with the scissors and in the drained swimming pool.

Logan will never do anything about Aaron hurting him so I had to do something. I first went to Duncan. I thought that being Logan's best friend he would care but his medication makes him cut off from the world when it isn't a happy place to be in and he did nothing. I realised I had do something myself. Me and Logan were fooling around in the pool house when I noticed a camera hidden in the ceiling fan. When Logan got us drinks I located the recording equipment and tapes. The tapes were of Aaron having sex with various girls. It was then that I realised I could take Aaron down and protect Logan using my sexpertise! I'm going to blackmail him into leaving Logan alone. I used my cheer leading dress to seduce Aaron and let him film me having sex with him. I've now stolen the tape and will threaten him with going to the press and the cops if he doesn't stop hitting Logan. If you're reading this it means that Aaron has hurt or killed me. My only hope is that you now realise I'm not a bitch.

I knew that having sex with Aaron would destroy Logan if he ever found out about it whilst we were still together. This is why I first dated Eli. I want Logan to know that we're over and this is the only relationship that he won't be able to forgive. Eli is devoted to me and whilst he is all hard on the outside, inside he's got a good heart. I'm falling for him, Ronnie. The added bonus of dating Eli is that it is making Celest go crazy!

I will always love Logan. Sure he can be a show off and a bully but he's also funny, protective, thoughtful and loyal to the ones he loves. But I know now that we'll always be bad for each. Logan needs someone who can help him overcome the obstacles of a screwed up family and not join him in the spiral of escapism which will lead ultimately to self-destruction. That's you Veronica Mars. I've seen how he looks at you and how you bring out the best in him.

Ronnie, the secret that your mom has been holding from you is that you may be the daughter of Jake Kane, my dad. They had an affair a long time ago. They were high school sweethearts. Duncan split up with you because mom told him you're his sister. I already see you as my sister so it makes no difference to me. I've wanted to tell you ever since I found out so that you could move on but Duncan was so ashamed at having slept with a long lost sister that I promised I wouldn't say a word of this to anyone. If something has happened to me that doesn't matter now.

May the truth set you free Veronica Mars. Live everyday like it will be your last.

Love

Lilly Kane

Your best friend.

**As Veronica read the letter she cried and her only thought was why Lilly didn't go to her.**


End file.
